


I Need A Job

by HMS AUs (HMSquared)



Series: The Hounds of Vegas Universe [2]
Category: Original Work, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Vegas, Bartending & Mixology, Corruption, Developing Friendships, Drinking, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), References to Depression, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMS%20AUs
Summary: Mourning from his fiancé’s death, Mike strikes up a weird friendship with Paige.
Relationships: Kane/AJ Lee (Professional Wrestling), The Miz (Professional Wrestling) & Paige | Britani Knight, The Miz/Maryse Ouellet
Series: The Hounds of Vegas Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401376
Kudos: 1





	I Need A Job

Mike held the shot glass between his fingers, lost in thought. Music pounded in his ears, occasionally drowning out the worry. But then it would return, crashing over him.

He felt like shit, to put it lightly. He’d lost his fiancé, the mother of his unborn child, to birth complications. Mike had used every penny of dirty money he had left for the bills and funeral. Now he was nothing, a man without a purpose.

“The glass telling you anything?” He jumped. The bartender, a raven-haired Brit, was looking at him. There was a smile on her face, one of curiosity and vague concern.

“Not much,” Mike replied, taking another sip. He slid the glass over and she refilled it. “Just trying to drown out the noise.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, who’d you lose?” Mike looked up in surprise and the woman shrugged. “I haven’t seen you around, and then suddenly you’re drinking up a storm.”

“It’s...still rather personal for me.” He placed a few bills on the counter and stood up. “By the way, relax your wrist when you pour. Makes you quicker and more precise.” The bartender smiled in amazement.

Mike returned to Lucky 13 several times over the next few weeks. He spent most of it chatting with the bartender (Paige, he learned was her name) about life. She had just broken up with the bar’s owner, Corey Graves, but the job was all she had. He didn’t tell her much about his own past, glossing over the robberies.

They also discussed mixology. That had been Mike’s passion as a teenager before his dad got laid off. Paige listened, nodding over the music.

One night while they were chatting, a brown-haired woman stumbled over. She was petite, yet athletic. Paige gave a wry smile.

“April! What can I get ya?” She leaned against the counter, shaking.

“One Unicorn Surprise.” Mike’s brow furrowed and Paige’s eyes widened.

“Safe word drink.” She walked out from behind the bar and started whispering to April. Halfway across the room, Paige stopped. Turning to look at Mike, she asked, “Think you can hold the fort for me?”

“Sure.” He moved behind the bar as the two women left, still huddled together. The police station was a mile or two away, they’d probably take the bus.

Three minutes later, a drunk older gentleman stumbled out of the bathroom. Mike watched him look at April’s table, then scowl. Storming up to the bar, he growled,

“Where’s April?”

“What’s it to you?”

“She’s my date, my girlfriend.” Mike raised his eyebrows and scoffed.

“Really? Is that why you hit her and bought one too many drinks.” Leaning forward to glare, he saw a police badge on the man’s waist. Oh, boy.

“You look familiar.” The cop grinned in recognition. “Mike Mizanin.”

“Jacob Kane.” Mike set his jaw. “Surprised Hunter still let you join.”

“I was Authority long before you and your bitch girlfriend hopped onto the scene, _boy_.” He felt his insides flare, but didn’t show it. Looking Kane in the eye, Mike whispered,

“I’m gonna have to ask you to leave.”

“Why, because I insulted you?”

“No, although that doesn’t help. I just don’t think scumbags like you should be near alcohol.” Kane exhaled through his nose, then spun on his heel and left. Getting out his phone, Mike found Paige’s number.

**_Might wanna go to a hospital instead of the station nearby._ **

_April told me everything. You okay?_

**_Yes._ **

It took Paige a minute to respond.

_Corey said he’s been looking for an additional bartender. You want the job?_

**_Want and need._ **


End file.
